Network system applications, such as data retrieval systems (e.g., web-based item listing system, etc.), may receive and store large quantities of data. Often the data stored may be distributed over a multitude of data centers, each of which may be geographically distributed throughout a region. Additionally, the data centers may be assigned to store specific content data. For example, a first data center may be located in Miami, Florida and store data pertaining to automobile sale listings while a second data center in Seattle, Washington may store data pertaining to antique sale listings. This type of large data retrieval system requires a large architecture of devices for receiving and retrieving data throughout the system. The management of such a large configuration of devices is complicated by the use of various differing device types (e.g., make and model) in different regions but each sharing some or all functionality.